This invention relates to a computer disk drive assembly and more particularly to such an assembly having a disk pack unit which is readily separable from an associated power supply-wiring harness unit.
In certain situations particularly where high security risks are involved, it is necessary to remove a hard disk drive containing such security information from the associated equipment for security storage after each use of the disk drive. To facilitate handling, it is desirable that only the disk drive itself be removed. Along these lines it is desirable that the disk drive unit be as light as possible. Further, in view of the fragility of hard disk drives, adequate vibration and shock isolation must be provided for the disk drive within the unit in which it is housed so that it is adequately isolated from vibration and shock forces which may be encountered in the handling of the unit. Also, in view of the frequent attachment and detachment of the electrical connections made between the disk drive and its associated equipment, it is important that there be a mechanism for assuring there is minimum wear and tear on the electrical connector and at the same time assuring good electrical connections.